villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
City Hunter
City Hunter is a member of the Yautja race who was sent to Earth at Los Angeles during the heatwave and gang war of 1997. He eventually came into conflict with both a government taskforce attempting to capture him and veteran LAPD Detective Lieutenant Mike Harrigan. He serves as titular main antagonist of Predator 2. History Arrival With his kind become intrigued more on humans since Jungle Hunter's defeat at hands of Dutch in 1987, they sent Hunting Party at Los Angeles 10 years later with a small mothership that they hidden below the city, unnoticed by inhabitants as they arrived. City Hunter then goes for hunting potential worthy opponent at the city while the others would observed his works. Hunting Gang Members City Hunter then found the ferocious turf war and sweltering heatwave in the city, in which he uses the chaos as advantage to stalk and hunt some armed individuals whom may worthy for his hunt, includes Columbian Scorpion gang whom retreating back for their stronghold. Unfortunately for him, only one of them proved worthy as he silently took one of his killed victim and taking his skull as trophy while left the rest hanging upside down. Also, whlst still cloaking, he found Mike Harrigan and his friends cornered El Scorpio whom gone mad by the previous fight with him. El Scorpio loses control by tries to shot City Hunter behind him, only to be stopped by Harrigan whom shot him back where the process caused him to fall to his death. Later that night, he bursts into Ramon Vega's luxurious downtown apartment just as a bunch of Jamaican Voodoo Posse members ritualistically murdered the Columbian gang leader. The Predator challenge them whilst still cloaking and slaughtered them, spare no one except Vega's mistress whom traumatized by the massacre. Murdering Danny By the time Harrigan and his team arrived and deviantly entered the scene of the crime noticed the bullet of City Hunter's speargun that stuck on the air conditioner before Keyes and his team arrived. Enraged at his defiance, Keyes threatens Harrigan, saying he will "disappear" if he interferes again. His suspicions aroused, Harrigan orders Jerry to follow Keyes, while he and Danny discuss plans to return to the crime scene later for further investigation into the murders. Danny arrives before Harrigan and attempts to retrieve the weapon they spotted earlier, which has gone unnoticed by Keyes' team. Unfortunately, City Hunter has also returned to the scene and revealing himself to Danny, attacks and kills him. City Hunter then proceed to "bone him like a fish". Stalking Harrigan Believing that Harrigan may the worthy foe for him, CIty Hunter developed respect for the detective. He goes to stalk him when he consults with King Willie, the leader of Jamaican Voodoo Posse. King Willie uses his voodoo magic to deduce the killer that killed their people, and concludes that the killer is not a human, but rather a being from other world (the suggestion was not entirely accurate, as King Willie believes that the killer was demon, not the alien). When Harrigan left, King Willie notices City Hunter's presence and challenged him in mortal combat. In spite of his best efforts, King Willie was killed and his skull was collected as trophy. On the next day, City Hunter stalked Harrigan again, this time when he visit Danny's grave. He noticed a young boy with toy gun whom stare at him in spite of his cloak activated, and become cautious when he see the gun. City Hunter steadily activates his plasma caster due to the boy seemingly dangerous, but instead of killing him, he scanned his machine gun and spared him in relief after notices that the "gun" is harmless. The predator then left Danny's necklace to Harrigan where he could see it, and left just as Harrigan become agitated. Subway Massacre City Hunter made his move for Harrigan's colleagues whom on board the train to ambush a group thugs that harming innocent people in order to massacre them, hoping that it would infuriate the detective and make the final hunt more challenging and exciting. Consequently, he attacked Detectives Jerry Lambert and Leona Cantrell as they attempted to break up an armed confrontation on the city's subway. While Leona was spared when the Predator discovered she was pregnant, several armed civilians were killed, as was Jerry, who, considered as worthy as well, had his skull and spine torn from his body. Harrigan soon arrived at the scene and gave chase to the Predator, but losing him when Keyes' goons intercepted him as he neared the city's slaughterhouse district. The City Hunter climbed the nearby Eastern Columbia Building and presented Jerry's skull as a trophy to the world, attracting a bolt of lightning with his Combistick. Category:AVP Villains Category:Hunters Category:Aliens Category:Murderer Category:Live Action Villains Category:Mature Category:Movie Villains Category:Mutilators Category:Defilers Category:Honorable Villains Category:Articles under construction